uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Inari
'Appearance' Height: 'Average mobian height '''Build: '''Average '''Main color: '''Cream '''Markings: '''Black fingers, toes, tail tips, ear tips and black spots on her body '''Skin color: '''White muzzle and inner ears '''Eye style and color: -' '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Short black hair '''Other noticeable features: *'Mask -' Always is seen with that mask on, hiding her face completely. Causes it to be impossible to see her face *'Two tails -' Despite being her age, she has two tails, something that ussually is linked to age, yet she isn't even thirty Overall clothing style: Wears very oriental inspired clothing. Wears a sleeveless dress with frills and golden decorations, the main color is a gradient between red to black. Wears a golden colored wrap around her wais with a bow in the back. Wears white sleeves with frills, they each have a red flower painted on them, at the top has a small ribbon with bells that tend to remain silennt unless dancing. Wears kneehigh socks with ankles with bells, wears gold colored sandals. Wears a white mask with golden decorations and a red gem, never seen without this, even in sleep 'Personality' Likes *Silence *Dancing *Being alone *Yearly festival Dislikes *People trying to get close to her *People meddling in what they shouldn't *Daylight Fav drink: Water Fav food: Liver Personality: *Quiet *Withdrawn *Introvert *Devoted *Focussed on her task *Gentle *Does what she has to 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Able to use both light and dark powers and has 0 weakness for them *Powerfull illussions *High stealth *Always has her gaurd up Weaknesses: *Flees rather than fight *Lacks melee fighting skills *Relies heavily on her powers *Weak to fire and ice *Despite high stealth there is the occasional jingle of bells upon sudden movements, giving her position away Abilities: *'Illusion' - Able to create extreemly vivid illusions due to combining both dark and light, it's neigh impossible to see through these thanks to the combined power *'Blinding Light' - A very bright light, able to blind whomever looks at it, can also be used to lit up entire areas *'Voiding Light '- The opposite of Blinding light, it is an ability that casts everything in shadows, void of light *'Healing Rays' - Able to heal wounds with her light powers *'Darkend claws' - Dark claws that raise from the shadow to be used as means of attack 'History' *Only child born to a bloodline of kitsunes *Extreemly treasured due to her parents due to them having struggled for years to finally have a child *Practically was forced that mask on since day 1 *Was raised to follow in her mother's footsteps *Always forced to learn and study *Was learned ritual after ritual as well as the increase in her power use *Finally got told /why/ the family did what they did *Their bloodline being ones to gaurd a very powerfull demon that was sealed away *Was forced to watch her mother preform one of the bigger rituals each year *At the age of 15 her mother passed away at the end of the ritual, just crumbling *The cause of death unknown *Was left in the care of her father whom was overbearing that year, prepairing his daughter to preform the dancing ritual the following year *Took on her mother's role as dancer in the ritual once a year *Was kepy away from people and isolated, to make sure she wouldn't be 'tainted' *Father passed away at 20, leaving her alone to continue her task *Had to start preforming more rituals that before were of task of her father *Started sneaking away from her isolation from time to time, finally able to just explore from time to time *Getting ready for this year's festival 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Inspired by the ritual things in Fatal Frame 4 *The rituals are left vague and unexplained for a reason Category:Minor Characters Category:Kitsune Category:Female Category:Alive